


Melt All Love 溶解所有的爱

by tiandlzz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5V4D, Background ralated to Bayonetta, Bottom Dante, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: May the happy devil hunter with the love of honey that melts everything forgive me.





	Melt All Love 溶解所有的爱

**Author's Note:**

> CP无料公开

 

 

****究竟是怎样才发展成现在这个样子的？** **

 

还没到太阳升起晨鸟啼鸣的时间，轻薄的窗帘也未被夏初的凉风吹起，寂静的环境却让他恍惚感到震耳欲聋，他从乱糟糟的床上坐起身，头晕目眩的感觉猛地袭来，他低吟了声，将脸埋进了有些出汗的手心里。

 

下身仿佛浸在水里似的黏糊，半魔的体质让他可以从任何疯狂的媾合中恢复，但却没法让他凭空清洗自己的全身。但丁望向身侧的另一个热源，男人仍然沉在自个儿的梦境里，眼睛紧闭，像是梦里也在进行一场艰难的厮杀一般眉头紧锁。男人的面容较但丁记忆里的样子变得更加成熟了，男人本是他的兄弟，但他记忆里的老大哥被永恒凝固在了莫雷岛上，他记忆里的维吉尔早已灰飞烟灭。

 

但现在，维吉尔回来了。脸上除了多了些因为年纪的增大而出现的细微皱纹，依然还是具有他们在特米尼格之底时犀利的眼神和矫健的身手，甚至比那时更强了，但丁虽然不愿意承认，但这个维吉尔确实是比他还强了。

 

可是，这个在前天突然出现在他DMC事务所门口的维吉尔，看起来简直是个下错车站的时间旅行者。他了解一切但丁的事情，他甚至知道但丁去过了佛杜那，而但丁却对这个维吉尔一无所知。

 

但他们归根结底还是上了床。 ** **究竟是怎样才发展成现在这个样子的？****

 

要知道，他们是最亲的亲人，他们是双胞胎。但丁承认这个维吉尔确实非常具有性吸引力，他的举手投足都像是在但丁的心神上撩火，而且每次但丁回头的时候，都能发现维吉尔直白专注的视线和握着阎魔刀的指节因焦虑而收紧：维吉尔也在和但丁想一样的事。这可真是个令人吃惊的大发现。

 

也许这就是他们上床的契机。

 

最关键的是，令人吃惊的大发现还不止这一点。就比如说，这个维吉尔对他的身体熟悉得像他们已经一起生活了大半辈子，维吉尔熟练的抚摸每一下都似乎能够烫伤他，维吉尔熟练的冲撞每一下都似乎像是在重新开垦一块沃土，维吉尔早已撒下种子，只需要一点点助力就能让但丁生长出妖树结出欲望的果实，而但丁得非常用力地咬住床单才能不发出丢人的、处男一般的叫床声。

 

这还是他生来的头一遭。

 

他当然试图装出游刃有余的样子，要维吉尔干得更用力些，否则他就要睡着了，诸如此类的挑衅。但维吉尔似乎一点都不吃他这套，反而用一只手用力揪住了但丁蓬乱的头发，让他不得不仰起脸露出白皙的脖颈，维吉尔的舌头舔过他带有胡渣的下巴，说道：你根本就不擅长说谎。

 

这里必须说明一下，导致但丁立刻射出来的并不是维吉尔说的这番拆穿他的话，而是维吉尔在说这句话的时候，但丁瞧见了他的哥哥勾起唇角低笑出声的样子。

 

如果他说自己被维吉尔的脸帅晕了，会不会有自恋的嫌疑？不过说正经的，他哥哥的脸跟他自己已经在半辈子的时间后出现了点点细微差别，也许双胞胎并非是从生到死都长得一模一样呢。

 

不过现在嘛，他是想起来去洗个澡的，而且他也很不习惯睡在床上。

 

但丁隐约记得上次睡床上还是一年前委托人要求他假装睡在床上引出潜伏的恶魔，好让他出其不意地一剑劈开恶魔的脑门。其他大部分时间里，他都习惯将事务所一楼的椅子当成自己屁股的全部活动区域，并不是说这把椅子坐起来有多么舒服，而是……他习惯了，仅此而已。

 

他犹豫了好一会儿，看看卧室稍微敞开一条缝的门，又看看睡在他旁边的维吉尔。万一维吉尔在他下楼洗澡的功夫就消失了呢？就像维吉尔突然出现的那天一样，一切均有可能。

 

无论怎么说维吉尔就根本不像个会喜欢但丁事务所的人，他前天刚进门就对事务所一地的披萨盒子和杂志皱起了眉，还对着颐指气使的委托人一拇指顶开阎魔刀的刀锷露出发出寒光的刀刃，傻子都能察觉到威胁性命的杀气了，莫里森得使出浑身解数才能把不知好歹傻得要命的委托人推出事务所的大门。

 

维吉尔搞黄了但丁的一桩生意，虽然但丁本来也不想接那个傻子的委托。

 

现在想来，他们见面时没有立刻打起来真是奇迹。

 

结果还是维吉尔打断了但丁这一连串的胡思乱想。“你想去洗澡吗？”维吉尔撑起身子也坐了起来，银灰色的眼睛里还有点刚睡醒时常有的迷茫，他抬起手将垂到眼前的头发重新捋到脑后，手掌下的视线重新聚焦对上但丁的视线，突如其来的震颤袭上但丁的脊背。

 

“你可以在我洗完后再洗的。”但丁觉得此时能假装若无其事地说完整句话的自己简直是个天才，他感觉到自己的胯下隐隐有抬头的趋势，有一团火在慢慢蔓延企图烧得更旺。

 

“别天真了。”维吉尔叹了口气，银色的睫毛垂下，说着就侧过身下床站了起来，他回头俯视着但丁，赤裸的强壮身躯像被稍微沾染上汗渍的战争雕塑，像具有炫目的魔力一样让但丁几乎移不开眼。维吉尔顿了顿，继续说：“一起洗才能节约水费吧？”

 

结果理所当然的，他们又在浴室里干了一轮，时间长到让人怀疑维吉尔说的节约水费早在他们打开水阀、维吉尔将他顶到墙上开干时就没人再记得了。如此一来怕是浪费了更多的水。 ** **究竟是怎样才发展成现在这个样子的？****

 

维吉尔的手指腹有着常年握刀的老茧，这是他身上唯一被血统允许留下来的时间痕迹，但丁反握着维吉尔的手，指尖在老茧上逡巡，然后从热水浇出的蒸汽中望进维吉尔银灰色的眼里。

 

“留下来吧（Stay）。”他听见自己说，维吉尔的欲望仍停留在他的穴肉里，随着他因快感而分泌的湿液而顺畅地磨蹭滑动，这根刚刚将精液射到但丁体内的火热阴茎似乎还又重新胀大了起来，但丁怀疑维吉尔是将这句话误解成他仍在欲求不满了。

 

他只好努力夹住维吉尔的腰，环紧了维吉尔的脖子，防止自己不小心摔下去。但维吉尔依然好好地将他抱在怀里，是绝对令人安心的力道，厚实的嘴唇擦过但丁软糯的唇缝。

 

“你知道答案。”维吉尔这样回答他。然后他们接吻，吻里尽是苦涩和痛苦的味道。

 

这又有什么好奇怪的。但丁自嘲地想。

 

他们一起出发了。但丁挺意外维吉尔会答应他的邀请，这很有可能会是一趟不会有任何酬劳的委托，委托人虽然帮他们付了船票，但对于更多的资金支持却支支吾吾。

 

但丁戴上只露出两指的手套，从墙上取下叛逆，熟稔地塞进吉他盒里背到背上，他没有带其他的魔具，应该说自从佛杜那事件以来，他已经很久没有再次碰到能促使他使用其他魔具的情况了。名为黑檀木和白象牙的双枪按照惯例挂在他的后腰上，由红色的大衣遮住。

 

维吉尔在门口等着他，穿着暗蓝色长衣的肩膀斜倚着门廊，被阳光勾出一条金色的线，好看得像油画。但丁对艺术一窍不通，但他一直对心里的想法坦诚相待，也许他就把这个想法没通过脑子直接说了出来，才导致维吉尔抬起眼眸，朝着他微微一笑。

 

噢，维吉尔。

 

你在透过我对谁微笑呢？

 

重返佛杜那的感觉还挺复杂的，特别是此时此刻但丁的身边还站着一个从地狱归来的人，这个人的刀还曾被用来当做救世主打开地狱之门的钥匙。距那次事件以来似乎已经过了一年多了吧，街上倒是几乎看不到曾经被破坏的痕迹了，魔剑教团虽然已经覆灭，但剩余的残党听说有在努力参与重建城镇的工作。

 

但丁对事件的后续通常漠不关心，却在维吉尔的耳边不停侃侃而谈，关于他在这个地方击败那个伪造成斯巴达的庞大雕像，以及关于他在这里和一大堆想要活捉他的教团恶魔周旋的经历。维吉尔不动声色地听着，好像但丁所述说的的确值得一听，极具耐心。

 

但丁将吃惊埋进心里，摆出非常受用的模样，继续当起佛杜那的临时导游，即使他这也只是第二次来这里而已。街上的路人身着款式相似的兜帽白袍，这里的人习惯在谈话间合掌祈祷，嘴里念叨着斯巴达的字眼，但却好像对神明真正的后裔毫不在意，确切的说这里的人对谁都是冷淡又排斥的态度，即使是酒吧里的酒都清淡得像白水，摆明了对外地人的不欢迎。

 

好在草莓圣代在哪儿都有，即使是佛杜那。

 

维吉尔看着但丁拉开椅子坐到广场边的遮阳伞下，吉他盒子搁在桌边，便也跟着但丁坐下来，但丁像转动双枪那般耍花似地转了转手里的金属勺子，然后在圣代里舀起一勺，递到了维吉尔的面前。

 

年长的这位将眉头皱得更深了，仿佛但丁递过来的不是可口的草莓圣代，而是一只臭气熏天的阴沟老鼠尸体。

 

“啊——”但丁咧开嘴笑着示意维吉尔张开嘴，明媚阳光下和维吉尔相似的银灰色眼瞳像玻璃珠一样闪烁着欢快的光彩，但维吉尔依然纹丝不动。

 

“你是木头吗？”但丁只好收回手自己吃掉这块受到嫌弃的可怜圣代，他灵活的舌头将勺子里的每一丝奶油都舔得干干净净，然后故意轻轻咬着勺的边缘，在维吉尔的注视下松开口在这根幸运无比的金属勺上留下一个缠绵的亲吻。

 

他盯着维吉尔，观察着维吉尔的反应，但这可是维吉尔啊，这家伙能将所有不合时宜的东西全给藏起来，装出一个所有家长都会喜爱的乖乖男孩模样。

 

显然维吉尔不会给但丁机会了，但丁自觉无趣，就说起委托的事情，关于潜伏在佛杜那暗巷中的恶魔，城内已经连续发生十六起谋害案件了，魔剑教团的缺席致使佛杜那的安全管理到现在还无人接手。委托人是被派驻到佛杜那的人类警员之一，但很显然他们并没有对超自然事件的处理能力，他本该在这个广场和他们碰头，却迟迟未能出现。

 

年轻些的恶魔猎人开始低头专注地消灭玻璃杯里的草莓圣代，偶尔他偷偷瞄向维吉尔，维吉尔虽然将阎魔刀横放在大腿上，双腿叉开、一手撑额的粗矿样子活像他坐的不是廉价的休闲椅，而是至尊的王座。维吉尔以前可不是这样的坐姿，但丁记得他的老哥小时候总是喜欢坐得端端正正，像个正儿八经的武者， ** **这个**** 维吉尔是经历了什么？

 

唯一不变的，是维吉尔一直盯着但丁的眼神，似乎在考量着什么一样，即使默不作声但丁也知道维吉尔并不是因为但丁将时间花费在人类甜品上面而面容严肃。这样子的维吉尔是在认真思考，他盯着但丁，又像是不在盯着但丁。如果可能，但丁很想转过头看看维吉尔到底是在看什么，然而他又很清楚，就算他转头也是不会看到任何人。

 

“对了，我们也许可以找个机会去拜访一下，”但丁突然说起，此时杯里的圣代基本已经见底，“尼禄，就我之前跟你提到的那个小子，他跟他的小女朋友就还住这儿，好像是在孤儿院照顾小孩。我没跟你说的是，我一直觉得他是你的儿子。”

 

维吉尔的眉毛微微动了动，他并没有立刻回答，但丁将勺子扔进完全一点不剩的玻璃杯里，露出胜利的表情笑着说，“哈，看来我猜得没错。愿意跟我说说你是怎么把他弄出来的吗？”

 

“我没有说他是。”维吉尔捂住自己的额头，仿佛突然头疼起来，又叹了口气。

 

“随便你怎么说，你刚刚默认了。”但丁将现在变得有点碍事的空杯推到一边去，像最狗仔的报纸记者那样向前倾身，双手交叠兴致勃勃地继续说，“你知道，他拿着你的阎魔刀，鉴于你现在正拿着你这把，所以这也就意味着，要不你是找他要了回来，要不你就是——”

 

维吉尔突然紧绷起来，“但丁。”他直起身警告道，但丁立刻就意识到了四周蒸腾而起的异常魔力，他们站起来，维吉尔握紧了手里的阎魔刀，但丁则掏出了后腰的白象牙。另一件异常的事情是路人都消失了，刚刚还热闹拥挤的广场此时已空无一人，连鸽子都不见了踪影。不，与其说是其他人消失了，不如说是他和维吉尔被拉入了另一个空间，导致其他人都变成了透明的状态，如果仔细看的话，还能看到广场上如水银一般波动的透明人群。

 

但丁同时也知道，无论是什么人或者是什么惹到他们都要倒大霉了。

 

“你对此有什么看法吗？”但丁从盒子里取出叛逆，无需任何打磨就能保持永恒锋利的魔刃，拿在手中是令人安心的重量，他将叛逆搭在肩膀上，走到一个透明身形的女子旁边摸着下巴观察。

 

“是名为炼狱的通道。”维吉尔说。没头没脑的回答虽然让但丁一头雾水，但他知道维吉尔在这种时候并不会开玩笑，刺目的光芒猛地从上空倾泻而下，那些长着天使翅膀的怪物就像真的天使那样，随着飘荡空中的白羽降落在佛杜那的宽阔广场上。

 

恶魔？但丁还在犹疑的时候，维吉尔就已经握着刀朝着这群怪物疾奔而去，阎魔刀的居合斩以人类肉眼无法捕捉的速度化为无数光隙，眨眼间处于那个方向的怪物就被斩为碎块，金色的长柄武器也掉落在了地上。

 

被无辜波及到的路灯桌椅自然也无法幸存，似乎即使是在这个空间里也能影响到现实的世界，另一边的人类看不到战斗，却能在见到突然毁坏的设施时恐慌地四散奔逃。

 

这倒是省了不少麻烦。维吉尔的居合结束的那一瞬间，但丁的叛逆也轻松地将侵犯到他面前的天使怪物头颅砍下，他抓住捅过来的金色长枪，反手就将它用力丢出，恰好穿破另一只漂浮在半空中准备射出激光、状似只有头颅和金色翅膀的小怪物。

 

闻所未闻的恶魔，前所未有的空间，有如天降神兵一般颇具挑战性的敌人，还有维吉尔。如果这就是久违的派对，那他可真是等了太久了。但丁舔了舔下唇，派对开始。

 

这个但丁的战斗就是一只极度想要炫耀自己的蝴蝶在飞舞，他仗着有维吉尔在为他掩护，就肆意妄为地和这些从没见过的敌人戏耍了起来，他用白象牙与黑檀木毫无偏移地射穿装绘天使的羽翼，同时与三四个亲和天使玩着抓躲游戏，他躲开长枪致命的捅刺，然后用叛逆以不瞬间夺取性命的力道一步步撕裂这些怪物的肢体。

 

如果这个广场是个舞台，那但丁就是在中间的喷泉上跳起钢管舞的那个，透明的水流流淌在他轻盈的足下，胸前的三颗金属皮扣闪耀着夺目的光，红色的大衣有如恶魔中最瑰丽的翅膀。他灌注了魔力的子弹冷酷无情，被击中的天使无不头破血流；他的剑锋冰冷残酷，像他薄情的嘴唇那样在拥吻时撕开闭紧的心房。

 

但丁翩翩起舞，他故意露出背后的破绽，引诱维吉尔不得不瞬移过来为他挡下天使的偷袭，然后他迅速转过身，将他的兄长拉进一个不容拒绝的拥抱，饱满的胸部推挤着，维吉尔的嘴被黏上但丁的唇。这实在不是个适合接吻的场合，然而但丁的偷吻却让维吉尔血脉贲张起来。

 

这个稍微年轻些的但丁尝起来有更为急迫和甜腻的味道，他似乎全心全意将自己的身体为维吉尔打开，维吉尔认真地猜想，这个但丁是如此的渴望他，也许早就已经为他扩张好了那仿佛随时随地都能分泌出淫液的甬道，只等着他们任务结束就能立刻找个巷子来上一发。这个但丁是会为了维吉尔主动往屁股里塞进一大堆稀奇古怪玩具的家伙，一定如此。

 

但是，“你为什么这么渴求我？”说到底这个维吉尔才刚来三天。三天，对于有些人来说兴许连名字都记不住。

 

但丁贴着维吉尔的嘴唇笑了起来，微微的欢愉震颤也顺势传递给了维吉尔。“你不也是吗？”他亲昵地边蹭边说，抓着黑檀木的手迅速举起，一枪击穿靠近维吉尔背后的敌人。

 

“主动索吻的人是你。”维吉尔眯了眯眼，他回抱住了但丁姣好的腰，轻轻地咬了一口在自己嘴上不安分舔来舔去的舌头，冷碧色的幻影剑凝聚成形，围绕着他们两人形成防御的圆环，分裂而出的幻影剑将从但丁头顶袭来的敌人轻易斩碎。

 

一些血肉飞溅到了他们的银发上，口舌交缠，唾液中尝到血腥味稍微让他们恢复了丁点理智，天使的尸块化为光子碎片返回了云端之上，刺眼的光团自半空中闪现。他们都感觉到了这股不同寻常的魔力，维吉尔往后退了半步，但丁同时抓住了维吉尔的手臂。“但丁。”维吉尔叹了口气，躲开了他的胞弟隐隐有些受伤的视线。

 

“好吧，好吧。”但丁最终还是放开了维吉尔，他摊了摊手，夸张地呼出一大口气，“你赢了。”

 

“我们没在比赛。”维吉尔冷静地指出，他转了个手腕甩下阎魔刀上的血渍，反手收回刀鞘，动作优雅又富有力量，这是但丁永远也学不会的动作。然后他抬起头看向那团收束的魔力光团，又瞄了眼对面的但丁，他年轻些的弟弟百无聊赖地转着手里的黑檀木，好像突然从他的枪械里重新找到了无穷的乐趣一样专注。

 

他的弟弟在某些时候，跟二十几年前并无两样，褪去大人的外衣，露出一直残留的小孩子脾气。

 

维吉尔伸手将那团魔力召唤了过来，魔力的共鸣在他的掌心逐渐沉淀，一副腕轮浮出了它精致的外貌。但丁知道这是什么，这是他们母亲的遗物，他还以为这件遗物早已被恩佐以偿债为由强行带走而不知所踪。

 

“时之腕轮，它能带你回去。”但丁干巴巴地说。

 

“在我愿意的时候。”维吉尔补充道，但丁猛地瞪向他年长的兄弟，眼里闪烁着明显的希望和欢欣，仿佛此时此刻维吉尔亲自为他端上了一杯草莓圣代。维吉尔微笑了起来，“虽然我很想这么说，但 ** **你**** 不会想再继续等我。”

 

“ ** **他**** 不是我，维吉尔。”不算年轻的恶魔猎人气呼呼地叉腰，几乎可以说是在赌气了，“他有哪里比我好？”

 

“ ** **他**** 跟你一样好，”维吉尔捏住了手里的时之腕轮，魔力开始在这个空间以维吉尔为中心无限膨胀，“在我眼里你们是一样的。”

 

但丁明显被呛住了，他收回黑檀木，食指挠了挠鼻翼，似在掩饰什么可疑的红晕。“你是个混账，维吉尔，你知道吗。”但丁咕哝着，向维吉尔投去一个愤恨的眼神。

 

“我还不知道你会害羞，”维吉尔最后揶揄道，阎魔刀的絮带与他的衣摆随着魔力的波动而飘荡，“你的厚脸皮去哪儿了？”他一直在浅薄地微笑，声音温柔得跟但丁记忆里以前的他完全判若两人，直到最后一个音节湮没在风中。

 

维吉尔消失了。

 

名为炼狱的通道也随即关闭，现实的广场已是空无一人，没有尸体，甚至连血迹都没有，只有被破坏的桌椅证明刚刚的确是发生了无人可以目睹的战斗。

 

阳光依然明媚，但现在只有他一个人了。那些温暖的亲吻和情话，都随着维吉尔的消失而再度无影无踪。

 

“但丁！”耳熟的声音传了过来，但丁回头正好看见尼禄气喘吁吁地跑过来，他背着名为绯红皇后的动力气刃，恶魔的右手闪着青白色的光，“我听说这里发生了骚动，刚好我的右手也开始痛得要命，没想到你在这里……发生了什么？”

 

“你跑太慢了，小子，突发事件已经解决了。”

 

“我说过别叫我小子，”尼禄不满地嘀咕，他观察了一圈四周然后停在但丁的脸上，“发生什么好事了吗，你这样子怎么这么开心？”

 

“是吗？”但丁摸了摸下巴，试图将他所没意识到的微笑收回去，“……大概是做了个好梦吧。不说这个了，我现在手上正巧有个委托，虽然不知道是不是有关于恶魔……你有兴趣跟我一块儿吗？报酬很丰厚噢。”

 

报酬。他突然想到了在他们来佛杜那的船上时，维吉尔靠在右舷的护栏旁，咸味的海风吹乱了他倒梳的银发，手里阎魔刀顶端的刀缘反射着柔和的晨光。但丁拒绝了维吉尔直接打开传送裂隙传送到岛上的建议，就是为了这样的目的，这样他能有更多的时间处在维吉尔的身边尽情地观察，他的兄长自他们长大后，除了兵刃相见以外并没有多少像这样和平相处的机会。

 

“拿到报酬后，你会怎么做？”维吉尔问他。

 

“嗯……我想想，”但丁从没特别去思考钱要去用在哪里，“也许会大吃一顿，订几份披萨，买点酒，事务所没酒了，补交水电费——”但丁瞧见维吉尔皱起了眉，似乎对他的回答颇有些不满。

 

维吉尔插话说：“浴室的热水器，要记得修，或者直接另买一个。”

 

但丁眨了眨眼，的确是这样，因为热水器坏了的缘故，无法像正常时候那样自如调节水温，导致水温要不是冰得让人发抖，要不就是烫死个人，维吉尔显然是注意到了这点。然而但丁还是非常诧异维吉尔会对着这种无关紧要的琐事如此上心，仿佛他早就习惯于打理这些家务事一般。现在想来，有维吉尔帮忙， ** **另一个他**** 肯定日子过得无比舒心吧。

 

但丁撇撇嘴，默默将热水器写进了内心的代办清单上面。

 

 

-end-


End file.
